


atla texting au

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender, Azula deserves better, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Kataang - Freeform, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No zutara, Sukka, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i guess they have phones now, i hate aang, just them all hanging out, maiko, no smut because i baby, sort of sticks to canon sometimes, suki is a bicon, texting au, the whole gaang hates aang, tyzula - Freeform, zukka flirting a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sokka starts a group chat with everyone, that's literally all that happens
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	1. idek what this is

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, this is something i wrote that i really can't decide if it's awful or not so i might as well post it. if you like aang, you probably shouldn't read this. also this is an lgbtq+ safe space and this work will contain gay ships so if you don't like that please leave

sokka: hey y’all  
suki: bruh what is this chat  
katara: are you surprised  
suki: well no  
aang: Hi Katara! Hi Sokka! Hi Suki!  
suki: hi aang :/  
aang: Hi Suki!  
suki: you don’t have to repeat it wtf  
ty lee: hi guys!  
suki: um what’s she doing here  
sokka: idk i just added a bunch of my contacts  
katara: sokka she’s the enemy  
katara: she tried to kill us multiple times  
ty lee: i’m sorry should i leave?  
suki: nah it’s cool you’re hot  
ty lee: thanks <3  
suki: ;3  
aang: guys get a room  
suki: jesus oong chill out  
sokka: suki!  
suki: what  
sokka: don’t flirt with the enemy!  
suki: you were the one that added her  
suki: besides you made out with the moon  
sokka: don’t bring yue into this  
sokka: oh maybe i should add her  
suki: um sokka  
sokka: yeah  
suki: moon can’t text  
sokka: oh yeah right  
katara: i still don’t get why ty lee’s on here  
ty lee: miss girl relax i can’t kill you over text  
katara: i don’t think that sounded as reassuring as you thought it did  
ty lee: <3  
katara: that doesn’t help!  
ty lee: well what do you want me to do  
katara: … not kill us?  
ty lee: oki!  
azula: no promises :)  
katara: SOKKA WHY IS SHE HERE  
sokka: I JUST ADDED MY CONTACTS  
katara: WHY IS AZULA IN YOUR CONTACTS  
sokka: IDK  
sokka: FROM ZUKO I THINK  
azula: what’s wrong with me being here  
azula: i’m actually a little offended smh  
katara: i’m not even gonna answer that  
azula: you just did oiawhfnsvjkdwioefh  
katara: that wasn’t  
katara: that wasn’t even  
katara: what is wrong with you  
azula: nothing ;)  
sokka: you literally burnt down a city what is your problem  
ty lee: hey don’t talk to azula like that  
sokka: sorry  
katara: i’m not going to apologize  
katara: sokka!  
sokka: ty lee is scary  
azula: hey i’m scary too  
sokka: azula’s scary too  
aang: Guys let’s just talk this out  
azula: we’re not even fighting oong stfu  
aang: Why does everyone keep calling me that omg  
azula removed aang from the chat  
katara: azula!  
azula: look who’s defending her bf  
katara: why are you so petty wtf  
azula: oh look little miss perfect cursed  
azula: good thing oong’s not here to hear you  
katara: you’re only proving my point  
ty lee: is anyone gonna add him back or… ?  
suki: nah just leave it  
sokka: why do you hate aang sm suki  
suki: i mean just look at him  
katara: GUYS  
katara: i’m gonna leave if you keep doing this  
azula: be my guest  
sokka: no stay katara  
sokka: i can’t deal with them on my own  
suki: wdym i’m here smh  
sokka: ik but you already betrayed me:/  
sokka: when you said you hated aang  
suki: come on he’s really annoying just admit it  
sokka: i mean  
sokka: yeah ig  
katara added aang to the chat  
aang: Guys!  
aang: Omg you guys are so mean  
azula: thanks :)  
katara: guys can we just agree to not remove people  
katara: or bully aang  
aang: Yeah!  
sokka: ya  
suki: sure :/  
katara: ty lee?  
ty lee: i’m waiting for azula to respond  
azula: yes ofc  
zuko: azula always lies  
azula: stfu zuzu <3


	2. for some reason i'm continuing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko gets teased, iroh makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again y'all, so some people actually read this which is pretty cool. here's another chapter in which toph still doesn't make an appearance i'm sorry she'll be here eventually

sokka: hey zuko  
sokka: you know  
sokka: you really missed the opportunity to begin every conversation with “hello, zuko here”  
ty lee: what?  
sokka: oh zuko didn’t tell you  
zuko: sokka don’t tell her  
sokka: well basically  
zuko: sokka stop it’s embarrassing  
sokka: when zuko first joined our group he couldn’t form words xd  
zuko: sokka!  
sokka: oops :/  
ty lee: lmao zuko ur hopeless  
ty lee: you really haven’t changed at all since you were a kid  
zuko: well i like to think that i’ve had a redemption arc and really matured as a person  
ty lee: no like SOCIALLY  
sokka: oooh do you have embarrassing zuko stories  
ty lee: there was this one time  
zuko: guys really  
katara: sokka didn’t i tell you to stop fraternizing with the enemy  
sokka: if it’s for the sake of making fun of zuko it doesn’t count  
ty lee: when we were at the royal fire nation academy for girls zuko was mad bc he couldn’t go so we snuck him in and dressed him all up  
sokka: LMFAOOOO  
zuko: TY LEE  
zuko: I TOLD YOU TO STOP  
sokka: zuko you saw me dressed up as a kyoshi warrior i think this is only fair  
zuko: when did i see you dressed up as a kyoshi warrior i feel like i would remember that  
sokka: yeah it was when you burnt down suki’s village :)  
sokka: idk if you remember :)  
ty lee: but then everyone was teasing mai for liking zuko so she made him leave  
zuko: y’all were so immature  
ty lee: we were 9 years old!  
ty lee: you were the one who threw a tantrum about not being able to go to ur little sister’s school  
mai: plz stop texting  
ty lee: awww mai’s embarrassed  
mai: why do i have so many notifications  
mai: who even made this chat  
ty lee: sokka, why  
sokka: that would be me  
mai: why tf would i want to talk to any of you  
ty lee: mai we talked about this  
ty lee: be NICE  
mai: i thought that conversation was meant for azula  
ty lee: it was meant for both of you smh  
zuko: oh hi mai :/  
mai: i’m literally not even mean  
mai: to you  
zuko: why is mai ignoring meeee  
ty lee: oh i think she blocked you <3  
zuko: what why  
ty lee: she was mad about a breakup or sum idk  
mai: zuko you literally dumped me in a note  
mai: why would i want to talk to you  
zuko: look i’m really sorry  
zuko: but there were more important things going on for me than our relationship  
zuko: wait this isn’t fair she can’t even see my texts  
ty lee: yeahh it’s prob better if she doesn’t see them  
zuko: why do you guys bully me sm tho  
ty lee: mai zuko’s asking why we bully him sm  
zuko: wait don’t answer that  
mai: bc you’re pretty annoying  
azula: and ugly  
zuko: hey!  
azula: lmfaooo  
zuko: Hello, this is Iroh on Zuko’s phone. He just stormed out of his room, is everything okay? You guys are Zuko’s friends, aren’t you? You should know that he is a sensitive man.  
azula: iroh plz leave  
sokka: yo it’s my man iroh in the houseeee  
mai: sokka stop talking  
ty lee: oh i’ll catch you up since you have zuko blocked mai  
mai: tbh idrc  
ty lee: zuko stormed out of the room and now iroh is texting from his phone  
sokka: ty lee just make her unblock him :/  
zuko: Sokka! Nice to meet you again!  
azula: iroh rly just leave  
zuko: Oh, unfortunately my niece Azula doesn’t appreciate me being here. Does everyone want me to leave?  
sokka: no you should stay  
zuko: i got my phone back :/  
ty lee: well that was fun lol  
mai: i mean not rly  
ty lee: well i thought it was fun  
mai: well i didn’t  
ty lee: mai no offense but i think you should unblock zuko  
mai: yeah i already did  
ty lee: oh rly? yay!  
zuko: oh thanks  
ty lee: does this mean you guys are getting back together?  
zuko: i meann  
mai: what ofc not  
zuko: oh  
mai: ty lee you only want us to get back together so we can go on a double date with you and azula  
azula: um me and ty lee aren’t dating?  
ty lee: we are totally dating  
ty lee: ignore her  
zuko: SEE TY LEE NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS  
ty lee: what?  
mai: bruh  
zuko: nvm :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any requests for things to happen in this fic, let me know! (i'm totally not out of ideas lmao) more chapters to come maybe. tysm for reading. stay safe everybody<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oong's an annoying little bitch, the gaang goes hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again everyone

aang: Hi guys!  
aang: Hello!  
aang: Hello?  
aang: Are you there  
aang: Guyyyyssss  
aang: Answerrrr meeeee  
aang: Guys  
aang: Answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
sokka: bruh  
katara: aang you don’t have to spam just because we don’t answer within ten seconds  
aang: But it’s annoying lol  
sokka: what do you want  
aang: Idk i’m just bored  
sokka: bruhhhh  
suki: i thought it would be something important  
aang: It IS important  
aang: It’s my sanity  
katara: you’re not gonna go insane hanging out by yourself for half an hour  
sokka: just talk to appa or sum  
aang: I tried that  
aang: But he’s not the best conversationalist  
aang: No offense to appa if ur reading this  
suki: ...  
aang: When are you guys coming backkkkk  
sokka: we’re hunting we’ll be back soon  
aang: But why did toph zuko and katara have to come with you  
sokka: um  
sokka: yeah  
katara: he can’t hunt without our help :)  
sokka: what do you mean! i totally can!  
sokka: don’t read this suki^  
suki: lmao it’s ok i already know u can’t hunt for shit  
sokka: i can! i totally can!  
sokka: the weathers just bad this week:/  
sokka: it’s scaring away all the easy prey:/  
katara: whatever you say sokka  
aang: You know you guys shouldn’t hunt  
aang: The animals have a right to life  
sokka: uh huh and my stomach has a right to food so  
aang: This is serious Sokka!  
sokka: aang this is just the natural order of things  
sokka: big animals eat smaller animals  
sokka: that’s just how the world works  
suki: aang you were more likable before you were a vegetarian  
aang: I’ve always been a vegetarian  
suki: that’s my point  
katara: guys...  
aang: well the monks always said  
toph: SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE GODDAMN MONKS TWINKLETOES NO ONE CARES  
katara: toph!  
katara: don’t talk to aang like that  
katara: he might cry or sum and idk how to deal with that  
sokka: no offense but how are you even texting toph  
sokka: aren’t you  
sokka: you know  
toph: yes i’m blind, jerkbender  
sokka: then how  
toph: i have my ways  
sokka: oh  
sokka: ok then  
katara: um guys  
aang: Yeah?  
katara: not u aang  
sokka: yuh huh?  
katara: have you seen zuko  
sokka: like in my life?  
katara: wtf no  
katara: like are you with him rn  
katara: because i can’t find him  
sokka: i’m not with him  
sokka: he’s probably just having a mental breakdown somewhere i’ll look for him  
katara: i’m getting stressed  
katara: it’s been like  
katara: ten minutes  
suki: it’s only been ten minutes??  
suki: why are you worried that’s a normal amount of time  
katara: he’s ZUKO  
suki: i see your point  
katara: who knows what trouble he could get into  
sokka: guys i found him  
katara: what where  
zuko: i’m fine lol  
katara: what happened  
zuko: i saw an animal and i hid  
zuko: but sokka’s here now so it’s fine  
sokka: a squirrel he saw a squirrel  
zuko: it was not a squirrel  
zuko: it was bigger than a squirrel  
suki: lmfao you hid bc of a squirrel  
zuko: no it wasn’t a squirrel  
zuko: it had a huge tail  
zuko: and fangs  
suki: ...that sounds like a squirrel  
sokka: i found him curled up in a hole behind a tree lmaooo  
zuko: hey!  
suki: LMAO  
zuko: you’re the one who can’t go hunting by yourself >:(  
sokka: that was a low blow zuko  
sokka: too low  
katara: zuko you need help lmao  
suki: he does doesn’t he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading. i'd love to hear what y'all think of this chapter. stay safe and love you all<3


	4. is anyone even reading at this point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyzula break up, idek

ty lee: it was nice seeing you guys at the boiling rock!  
suki: um  
zuko: was it?  
zuko: you literally imprisoned us  
ty lee: well now WE’RE in prison sooooo yw  
ty lee: also i think you owe mai an apology  
ty lee: (otherwise she will sneak into your bedroom in the middle of the night and stab you to death)  
suki: -_-  
zuko: mai tysm  
zuko: u rly had our backs there  
mai: yw :/  
zuko: does this mean…  
mai: no  
mai: we’re not back together  
zuko: aw man  
ty lee: wait i thought you and sokka were dating zuko  
suki: yeah they pretty much are  
suki: me and sokka are dating but zuko’s his boytoy  
zuko: what?!  
zuko: NO  
zuko: OFC NOT  
sokka: i can’t help but not take that personally  
sokka: wait but what about that one time  
ty lee: ooh tea  
suki: I REMEMBER THAT  
ty lee: YOU WERE THERE??  
suki: LMFAO i wish  
zuko: GUYS STFU  
suki: sokka told me about it lmao  
azula: ew zuko that’s gay  
mai: don’t be homophobic azula :/  
azula: i’m not homophobic  
azula: i don’t hate gay ppl  
ty lee: ik you don’t bb ;)  
azula: i just hate zuko :)  
azula: TY LEE WE BROKE UP JUST STFU FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LITTLE LIFE  
suki: wait yall broke up?  
sokka: nooo u were so cute  
mai: why do you think we were in prison :/  
ty lee: it’s ok bb i still love you <3  
azula: YOU CHOSE MAI  
azula: YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME OKAY IT’S OVER  
suki: wow  
sokka: owo  
ty lee: she’s not serious dw  
ty lee: she always does this  
azula: NO BITCH I’M SERIOUS  
mai: i think she’s serious  
ty lee: omg  
ty lee: babe  
mai: did you really just call her babe  
azula removed ty lee from the chat  
sokka: azula don’t  
azula: I CAN’T TALK TO HER RN  
azula: JUST STFU EVERYONE  
suki: i’ll go out w you if u wanna  
sokka: suki!  
suki: she’s single now can you blame me  
sokka added ty lee to the chat  
azuIa: KNEW YOU WEREN’T ON MY SIDE  
sokka: i’m not  
sokka: why would you think i am  
zuko removed azula from the chat  
zuko: i think that will be better for now  
ty lee: :o  
ty lee: i THOUGHT this was meant to be a NEUTRAL space where we can discuss our feelings without our PERSONAL lives getting in the way of it  
sokka: wow i never thought about it like that  
mai: um ty  
mai: she’s literally insane  
mai: it’s fine if she’s not on the chat for a while lolz  
ty lee: wow  
ty lee: i guess it’s gonna be like that now  
mai: why are you so dramatic  
ty lee: i’m not having this fight with you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to end this so bye


	5. wow 5 entire chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sozin's comet, mai and ty lee are still in jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so sorry i took longer than usual to update, turns out there's this thing called school that i have to do or something, so i just wrote this this morning and i haven't read over it so i may take it down and edit it.

mai: can you like let us out of prison at some point  
ty lee: i thought you told him not to text you  
mai: he can text me if it’s to say that he’s letting me out of prison at some point  
ty lee: that makes sense  
toph: oaihfto hftoiahw4oiefhoith  
toph: aohitwe ayw4pe9y093R  
ty lee: what??  
mai: she’s blind remember  
toph: IHWT0U39 ITPp jwefhPOHGRP 0gujewhpohggG  
ty lee: yes ik  
ty lee: she could text before tho  
mai: she probably dropped her phone or sum  
suki: yeah she did  
suki: she was hanging from a warship thing  
ty lee: WHAT  
mai: lmao get rekt  
suki: k i gtg pick them up ttyl  
mai: ok then  
ty lee: that was interesting  
ty lee: omg i want to be included in this battle  
mai: ugh why isn’t zuko responding  
mai: zukoooooo  
katara: he’s fighting azula rn  
mai: lmao he thinks he can beat her  
katara: that’s what i said  
katara: he’s actually doing pretty well  
mai: huh  
mai: maybe he IS worthy for me to date  
mai: what a shame i was gonna ask you out ty  
ty lee: ooh you should do that  
ty lee: zuko doesn’t care  
katara: guys maybe switch to pm bc you do NOT want azula to see this  
katara: she’s pretty scary rn  
ty lee: no i need to get revenge  
ty lee: she needs to know that i’m frigging over her  
mai: um i don’t think she’s even on this chat anymore  
ty lee: oh rly? we should add her back bc she might feel left out  
mai: are you seriously rn  
ty lee added azula to the chat  
katara: um remember when i said zuko was doing a good job fighting azula  
katara: well he’s not anymore  
mai: oop  
katara: he jumped in front of a lightning bolt for me??  
ty lee: wow zuko i guess i thought you were in love with the wrong sibling  
katara: gtg help him ttyl  
mai: wow everyone’s really just leaving us  
ty lee: i’m still here bb  
ty lee: i’ll stay with you  
mai: i know you’re trying to be flirty or something but you don’t have a choice we’re literally in prison together  
mai: also i was kinda joking when i said i was gunna ask you out :/  
ty lee: owo  
mai: idk how to interpret that  
ty lee: idc if u were joking ur still hot asf  
mai: i kinda am  
ty lee: and we’ve been friends for a long time  
ty lee: so i think it’s time to be more than that  
mai: k whatever  
sokka: hi guys  
sokka: geez ty lee are you gonna fricking propose to mai  
mai: ikr  
ty lee: it’s not funny guys  
mai: how’d the battle go  
sokka: surprisingly well  
mai: cool  
ty lee: still think i should’ve been there :/  
sokka: actually we didn’t rly need any help  
sokka: we took down like fifty airships  
sokka: it was awesome  
mai: ok?  
mai: why are you telling me this  
sokka: you asked how the battle went  
mai: oh yeah  
sokka: i’m watching aang fight ozai now  
mai: how’s oong doing  
sokka: why tf do you call him oong  
mai: idk  
mai: azula rubbed off on me  
sokka: ok he’s not doing so well oh no  
sokka: ozai’s chasing him  
sokka: i think he got stabbed in the back??  
sokka: with a rock  
ty lee: ozai or oong?  
sokka: aang  
mai: oof  
sokka: he’s mad now  
sokka: he’s going into the avatar state  
sokka: woah  
sokka: i think we won  
sokka: woahhhh  
mai: oh fuck  
sokka: no this is good  
mai: u realize i’m fire nation right  
mai: i want the fire nation to win the war  
sokka: well u might want to change that  
mai: yeah idrc  
ty lee: did oong kill ozai  
sokka: no he did this cool glowy light thing  
sokka: it was dope  
mai: dope? rly??  
sokka: sorry  
sokka: ozai’s all tied up now  
mai: kinky  
ty lee: mai!  
sokka: ewwwwww  
mai: lmfao  
sokka: k imma go bully ozai see you guys later  
ty lee: kk byeee  
mai: remember to tell zuko to let us out of prison   
mai: sokka  
ty lee: i don’t think he’s there anymore  
mai: ughhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw idk how many chapters this is gonna have or what my posting schedule is gonna be but this isn't the last chapter, even tho it's the finale

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue/delete this depending on feedback lmao. if you're here, tsym for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, stay safe!


End file.
